


Tailored for Yuu

by geekyngorey



Series: Femboy Haikyuu [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Nishinoya Yuu, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Femboy Nishinoya Yuu, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Top Azumane Asahi, inappropriate use of measuring tape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyngorey/pseuds/geekyngorey
Summary: After seeing Yamaguchi be more open with his femininity, Noya confesses that he's always loved more feminine clothing, but he's so small that anything he tries on seems to drown him in fabric. Asahi realizes he could kill two birds with one stone by offering to make a new wardrobe for Noya himself: he gets to work on perfecting his sewing skills and maybe spending more time with the libero will help him figure out what exactly it is about the younger boy that seems to drive him insane.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Femboy Haikyuu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Tailored for Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with a good sequel or related fic to username:stawberrydashi for months and decided the next Haikyuu boy I wanted in a skirt was the one and only tiny badass Nishinoya Yuu, and who better to make his new clothes than future fashion designer Asahi?

This isn’t a date.

It definitely feels like one, what with Noya dragging him to different stores in the Miyagi Shopping Mall by the hand and letting him buy food for the smaller boy and always laughing at Asahi’s jokes and nervous expressions. It certainly might look like one to outsiders when Noya forgets to let go of Asahi’s hand, curling his calloused hands around the ace’s own. Or when said ace can’t control the raging blush on his cheeks as Noya presses those tiny fingers against his lips to feed him overly salted fries and two of his chicken nuggets. 

It’s definitely not a date.

But from the looks of the two in front of them, Tsukishima and the girl next to him are definitely on one.

Tsukishima looks a lot softer than usual, and it’s not just his excessively pastel outfit compared to that of the girl next to him. His usual frown is replaced with a soft smile as he curls his hand around that of his date’s. His hard glare traded for the loving gaze he gives the girl’s freckles. Wait. Freckles? That’s not exactly common in Japan, especially not in their small town. Asahi gives the girl another look, taking in her tanned legs framed by fishnet stockings and a frighteningly short leather skirt to the black mesh shirt covering her (no those definitely aren’t breasts so his?) chest. By the time Asahi’s eyes reach the spiked choker and freckled cheeks he comes to the conclusion that Tsukishima’s date isn’t a girl at all but-

“Yamaguchi-kun! Tsukki-chan!”

Ah, it seems Noya’s noticed the couple as well.

Their kohais seem mildly alarmed until they spot Nishinoya dragging Asahi over to them with that brilliant grin on his face and the small smile Asahi must have on his own as well. Truthfully he’s just relieved to see a gay couple other than Suga and Daichi be so open in public. Although Suga and Daichi typically tend to take the PDA a little too far.

“Nishinoya-senpai! Asahi-san! Nice to see you guys! Are you two shopping as well?” Yamaguchi asks with a gentle smile. Tsukishima’s typical unamused look has slipped back onto his face, and Asahi almost finds the contrast between this look and his previous one laughable. He goes to greet Yamaguchi back and is shocked to find the pinch server almost taller than him. He glances down and sees black platform shoes.  _ Ah, that explains it. _

Apparently, he’s been looking too long because suddenly Tsukishima clears his throat and gives Asahi a look that could kill Ushiwaka in a heartbeat. “A-Ah, sorry I was just admiring your shoes, Yamaguchi-chan. They look cool, although hard to walk in.”

Yamaguchi laughs before leaning against Tsukishima. “Thanks, senpai! Tsukki got them for me last week. They’re not that hard to walk in once you get used to them. Noya-senpai? Are you ok?”

Asahi looks down to his side where Noya is staring at Yamauchi like he just descended from heaven and told him he could play volleyball in the afterlife. “You mean there are shoes that can make me taller that aren’t high heels?”

Yamaguchi giggles, and suddenly he and Noya are discussing various types of platform shoes while Asahi tries desperately to push down the thought of seeing Noya in candy red pumps standing over him telling him exactly where he can put those wandering eyes of his and  _ fuck ok Asahi time to tune back into the conversation _ . He snaps out of his haze just in time for Nishinoya to start talking again. 

“Wow ok! I’ll have to check those sites out! Honestly, I really love your outfit today. I’ve always liked skirts and dresses and crop tops but I’m so… not tall that everything just hangs super loose on me. Most crop tops just fit like normal shirts and every skirt I’ve ever tried on goes past my knees.”

By the end of his sentence Noya seems kind of bummed out, and it hurts Asahi’s heart to see him so dejected. He hasn’t told anyone but Suga and Daichi about what he plans to study in college, but if it’ll help Noya then maybe it’s time to come clean. 

“U-um, Noya. If you want, you can pick out some fabrics and I can just make you some more feminine clothes? I’ve, uh, I’m going to study fashion design once I go to university, so it would help me get some more experience under my belt, too…” Asahi lets his sentence trail off once he realizes everyone’s staring at him in shock and wonder. “It’s totally fine if not I just-”

“You can MAKE clothes?!?!” Noya yells out, suddenly turning to face Asahi. It seems to shock everyone out of their stupor because suddenly Tsukishima is giving him an impressed look and Yamaguchi looks like he just met god herself. 

“That’s so cool, Asahi-senpai! I’ll have to commission you for some stuff! Noya-san, you should really take up his offer! It’ll be like having your own personal designer and tailor!” Yamaguchi excitedly babbles, bouncing on his toes in obvious excitement. 

Noya stares at him with those wide chocolate eyes until Asahi feels like he might die from melting from the inside out. “Asahi-san, you’d really do that for me?”

Asahi stares back at him with a gentle smile as he ruffles Noya’s hair (or tries to. Jesus Christ how much hair gel is in this man’s hair?!). “Of course, Noya. You know I’d do anything for you.”

He turns away to face Yamaguchi right as Noya erupts into a blush that creeps everywhere from his neck to his cheeks to his ears. “I’d be happy to make some things for you too, Yamaguchi-chan. You’ll have to tell me what you want and what materials, of course. Plus I’ll need to take both of your measurements but-”

“I’ll take his measurements,” Tsukishima says with a glare, pulling Yamaguchi closer with a strong hand around the freckled teen’s waist. 

Asahi lets out a nervous laugh. “Y-yeah that works too. Just send me the numbers later.”

Tsukishima gives a curt nod, as Yamaguchi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s increasingly jealous behavior. “Will do, senpai. We’ve got to get going, but we’ll be sure to message later!”

The two walk off hand in hand, waving back at Asahi and Noya. Next to him, Noya clears his throat, blush still evidently lighting up his delicate features and strong jaw. Asahi continues to admire the boy with a small smile on his lips as Noya tries to speak again. He can tell the smaller boy is struggling to find his words, so he decides to go out-of-character and make the risky move he’s been wanting to all afternoon. Asahi leans down to press a soft kiss to Noya’s forehead, slightly hesitating before pressing an even gentler one to the boy’s increasingly red cheek. He straightens up, now sporting his own blush, before starting to walk. 

“C’mon, Noya. Time to go to the fabric store. That way we can get started tonight since you’re already staying over.”

Asahi feels the libero stare at him a little longer before laughing and jogging up to him, both somehow even happier than before they ran into their kohais.

  
  



End file.
